Let Love In
by andy kay
Summary: A chance encounter brings the opportunity to right a wrong. Titled after, and contains the Goo Goo Dolls song Let Love In.


This started off as more than a one-shot idea, but I decided that I wanted this separate. It's my take of what should happen post O&A, which was unfairly pulled off the air before any resolution could be made. None of it's mine. Lyrics belong to Goo Goo Dolls, and Enrique Iglesias . Akon's "I Wanna Love You" included with no lyrics, but especially for my cousin, cause apparently it's her fave artist...alright, on with show...read and review please

It was moments like this that Grace Manning was sure she was insane. Even a full over twenty-one adult now, she felt like she was fourteen and timid again. The music blaring through the speakers was far too bass-driven for her tastes. Hip-hop had never been at the top of her favorites lists, and this was the reason why. Pulsing, multi-colored lights throbbed in time with the music, and she attempted a grin as her friends danced their ways through the massive throng.

"Come on, Grace, you're officially twenty-one! It's time to celebrate. Not to mention that you just aced, what was it, oh yeah, _everything_! Party time, girl!" Grace's college roommate, Celia chanted, lifting her arm up in the air. Celia was everything Grace never had been: blonde, blue-eyed, wild, and amazing with men. They couldn't have been more different yet the college deemed them perfect roommates. And it, oddly enough, worked. Her junior year now, and Grace wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Seriously, what is this, Celia?"

"They play other kinds of music, don't worry. Not just this. Anything and everything with a beat. It's time to celebrate! Bartender: two of your best, and keep 'em coming!" Celia reached for the shot glasses filled with God-knows-what form of tequila, and handed one to Grace. Grace quickly threw the liquid back into her throat, ignoring that burning sensation for the millionth time in the last month. Since she'd turned twenty-one, she'd been drug to every form of bar to sample the best liquors in the Northwestern University area.

Grace cheered as the music changed from some other bass beat to a rock song. Maroon 5, if her slightly impaired brain was thinking correctly. Looking toward the DJ booth, she saw this was a different man, a younger and decidedly good-looking one. She realized she was moving to the beat a minute to late. Celia was pulling her onto the dance floor, so Grace decided it was best just to enjoy the looks she was getting, in her tank top and jeans, no less. The final notes of "Shiver" blasted through the speakers, and she briefly glanced as the DJ listened to another request and began to change the song on his playlist. She swore she saw him roll his eyes as Akon's "I Wanna Love You" began to play.

For the next four minutes, Grace let loose just for the fun of it. She was dancing with a guy she recognized from the gazette she was working on, and he was good. At least it wasn't one of the creeps that she saw leering from the rest of the floor. Carey, that was his name! Her brain wasn't exactly cooperating tonight, not just because of the four shots, but the long semester and finals she had just finished. Carey was the center of attention on the dance floor, it seemed, and he was loving it. Grace briefly wondered where the guy, whom, if she remembered correctly, grew up in a one-thousand population town in Iowa, learned to dance like that. Especially break-dance, she thought, as he lifted himself up on to only his hands only to flip over onto his feet. He pulled her back into his arms for the last few moments of the song. Grace clapped with everyone else as the song ended, and gave him a quick hug as he went to join his other friends. She turned, not sure why she had, only to look into a pair of hazel eyes she hadn't seen in three years.

"Looking good, Grace," his voice cut through her brain faster than straight black coffee to sober her up.

"E?" Was all she could manage. She briefly recognized the song that began to play as his hands made his way to her hips.

"Dance with me?" She only nodded. An older pop song by Enrique Iglesias, undoubtedly another request, pounded in the background. Only the first few lines came through her senses.

_Here's how it goes/ You and me / Up and down. but /Maybe this time We'll get it right/ _

She'd last danced with him years ago, finally looked into his eyes and knew she felt for him. Knew that though she was leaving, she wanted him, and only him. And she swore that years ago, she saw that same need come into his eyes. Wishing she'd parted with more than a kiss, Grace closed her eyes and slowed their dancing. They were no longer in tune with the music, at some point the song ended, but Grace only pulled closer.

"I saw you, and I had to have you in my arms."

"Eli? Where did you come from?"

"Doesn't matter, Gracie..." he whispered. A name that became an annoyance when her father spoke it, sounded like true music coming from his beautiful lips.

"I missed you," she breathed against his chin, now laced with a slight stubble against his goatee.

"I requested a song, when I saw you," he replied. Music had always been his way of expressing himself, and she listened for the music she'd tuned out.

Y_ou're the only one i ever believed in/ The answer that could never be found/ The moment you decided to let love in/ Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin/ The moment we decided to let love in_

Their last conversation came into her head then, playing as it had a million times, each word cutting through her:

_"So, you're just gonna leave, like that?"_

_"I'm not going to Australia with them. I can't. And there's nothing for me here, Grace. I'll work on my music..."_

_"It's always your music, E!"  
"Yeah, it is, Grace, what the hell else do I have?"_

_"I don't know: your family, friends, me, E, damn it! You have me!"_

_"You'll be here, Grace. I value our friendship, you know that."_

_"Yeah, seems like it, E."_

_"What the hell's that mean?"_

_"Come on, Eli. I'm not stupid. And neither are you!"_

_"Is this about us? Cause I'm sorry I wasn't there Grace! I never meant to disappoint you, but that's what I do!"_

_"Don't turn this into some pity party. I needed you, and you weren't there. And now I need you again. You leave. If you want me gone, just say it. Be a man and say it."_

_"You want me to be a man, fine. I want you in my life. And it does nothing but piss me off that you want me to be perfect. I'm not, Gracie! You're one of my best friends-"_

_"Stop! E! You don't see it, do you? Since the wedding, since, God, I don't know when-"_

_"I do. And it kills me, Grace, cause I want you. But I'm not who you want. You want the picture you have of me...I can't be him. Not now."_

_"Don't leave me without knowing..."_

_"Knowing what? What I feel? It's the same thing you do...but I..."he turned from her then, and she grabbed his arm, reaching for his hand, hoping only to stop him from leaving her forever. He laced their fingers together and brought himself against her in a passionate kiss, then walked out the door, leaving a mesmerized and heartbroken shell behind._

"I want to be in that picture, Grace. I've been everywhere, but it's you...only you."

"Eli..."

"You moved on," he concluded, pulling away. She stood there, unable to say anything, He was close. She'd been with others, but his face sat in the back of her mind. No, she hadn't moved on, but she had pushed past. Eli walked away from her, and she ran to his back, grabbing him just as she had the last time he left her. Only this time he was going nowhere. Lacing their fingers together much like he had last time, she pulled him toward her.

"I feel the same way you do," she granted before they met in a kiss.

_The moment we decided to let love in..._

And I beg of you, once again, click the button, and review!!


End file.
